


Comfort

by Pride_99



Series: Night with Roger [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Roger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweet, Talking, Top Rafa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: After the Wimbledon final, unable to bear the pain and worry, Rafa went to Roger's hotel. He knew he would have to face Roger's family, he just couldn't stop himself.But everything turned out quite differently.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I was heartbroken after watching the final. Took me so long to start to write this, and I hope it could make you feel better as well. 
> 
> The Fedal semi was a blessing, of course, always bittersweet. I saw nothing but love there. Anyway I stop rambling. Hope you enjoy this!

Rafa's footsteps were so light in the quiet hotel corridor. He stopped in front of Roger's door and took a deep, nervous breath, willing himself to calm down. On his way here a few fans in the street seemed to have recognized him, and he had just come across a hotel staff in the elevator. The polite but curious look they gave him made him squirm.

They must had been wondering why Nadal was still in Wimbledon, walking alone in the street at this hour. He should had left long ago, should be at his home now that the final was over and he didn't make it to the final at all.

Rafa closed his eyes and waited a moment for his pounding heart to settle a little, and knocked lightly.

He stepped a bit away and waited. A moment later the door opened and Mirka stood in the doorway, looking tired. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who the visitor was. For a quiet moment they stared at each other, words had failed them. Rafa felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable, but he didn't look away. He saw annoyance and tiredness in her eyes, but she cracked a bitter smile in the end and gently asked, “What do you want, Rafa?”

“I - Hola, Mirka. Sorry it's late. I just want to know if Roger is ok.”

“Can't that be done over the phone?”

“Oh, yes but I'm so worried… Sorry, should have called first. I'm a fool. Please just… Is he all right?”

“He's not, but he will be, soon.” She said simply. “Thank you for coming. He's with the boys in the bedroom now. I guess you want to see him?”

Rafa nodded gratefully. “Sí. If that is all right.”

“I'm not quite - ” She shook her head with a brief laugh and opened the door wider, “Can we talk first before that, Rafa?”

“Sure. Thank you, for giving me this chance.” He swallowed. “Roger had talked with you, no?” He bit his lip nervously after saying that.

“Yes. Just come in.” She sighed.

He closed the door behind him, followed her into the hall and sat down on the sofa. The room was quiet. He could hear the faint talking of children, but he didn't hear Roger's voice.

“Rafa.”

“Yes.”

“Look, Roger's parents are asleep already. And no one is going to accuse you for anything, if that's what you're thinking about.”

Rafa blinked several times at her and smiled wryly. “Thank you so much. But I deserve to be… accused, no?”

She covered her face with a sigh. “God. No. I mean, I'm angry at you, yes, but you really surprised me by coming here, and I want to talk.” She paused and looked at Rafa seriously. “Why are you here, Rafa?”

“Because I…” Rafa still felt a slight discomfort under Mirka's gaze as he struggled to find the right words. “I watched the final. Roger has done so well already, but he looked so sad at the ceremony. I know how it feels like. Just hope to see him and - comfort.”

“Oh. Comfort.” Said Mirka, with frighteningly calm tone. “But wouldn't it be better to - comfort him alone, quietly when me and others wouldn't know?”

Rafa looked hurt. He ducked his head and took a short breath. “I know I was terrible. I'm sorry.”

Rafa's expression made her shake her head with a smile. “Didn't mean to scold you or something. The affair with my husband, yes, was quite terrible. But falling in love with someone was… not anyone's fault.”

Rafa looked up in surprise. Mirka sighed, “Look, you've been a close friend all the time… Oh stop clutching the cushion. I don't hate you, Rafa.” She paused briefly. “But it's mostly because of Rog talking to me. And I guess I always had this instinct about the way you looked at him. There's something more. It's not easy for you, right? I just don't understand that - wouldn't it be easier for you to meet him when you don't have to confront me, or others?”

Rafa had to restrain himself from blushing. “Sí. I just see no point trying to get away from you. Seeing him on the sly would make me feel worse. I don't intend on… I only know that won't work. I feel painful I hurt you. Feel so awful after the final. I was freaking out at my hotel. Need to see Roger, to tell him he was good enough. I no wanna do nothing, just see him and talk a little.” Rafa realized he was rambling and apologized again. “I go if you want me go.”

“God. Why are you like this?” She sighed rather helplessly, staring at his face.

“Me like what?”

“Making it even harder to hate you.” She said. “Well, the semifinal between you two, I was there in person. I started to see things, little things I didn't pay attention to before. It's impossible to put them in words. Just…”

Rafa blinked nervously.

“The way you gave your best. And his last, wild challenge. God, he didn't want to finish it so early. You both looked like - you wanted to spend more time on court. There's something about it, you know? When the crowd was holding their breath but the players didn't even care about the score any more. All you saw was each other. And the hug at the net. I need to stop describing it.”

“I didn't realize I was like that.” Rafa was blushing uncontrollably. “I wish you were not upset.”

“I wasn't.” She sighed. “I wouldn't be upset at the obvious fact.” She looked at Rafa's folded hands, bandages wrapped around his fingers. “The fact is you made him happy.”

He didn't know what he should be saying. He felt awkward and guilty, but not that guilty.

It was so strange.

She continued, “It got me thinking whether it was something I could've prevented at all. It doesn't seem so. It seems horribly natural.”

Rafa breathed in deeply, looking down at his own fingers. He couldn't stay silent any longer like this. “I didn't even think through and just came here. But you think about this so… thoroughly. I have little I could say now, I couldn't control it sometimes.”

“It's… I want you to know it's okay.” Mirka gave his arm a little pat. “He needs you. I think. I tried to make him feel better, but not so successful this time. You can talk to him.”

“Mirka, I terrible at this talk, if you still want to talk we talk another time, please?” Rafa looked at her a little anxiously, “I'm so sorry. You make me - I feel so many things but difficult to say now. But I want to say.”

She smiled and nodded, “Ok. Just don't apologize anymore.” She stood up and so did Rafa. They looked at each other for another quiet moment before she smiled again. “Your feelings are written all over your face.”

Rafa wished he could stop blushing. “Thank you.” He murmured sincerely.

“You know, you've really surprised me. I have a few things to think about as well.” She said, pointing at the closed bedroom door and nodded at him. “Now go to him.”

Before walking over to the bedroom he gave her one last grateful look. He heard a “come in” and tentatively opened the door. There his eyes met Roger's, both stunned. The Swiss was sitting on the bed with a little boy in his arms, who also turned to look at him with his big curious eyes at the sound. That was Leo, Rafa recognized, and then he saw another boy, little head buried in the pillow. Warm smile reached his eyes.

Leo was the first to speak, with voice full of joy. “Uncle Rafa!” And he looked up at his dad in excitement, “Told you he'd come for you!”

“I'd… what?” Rafa really didn't catch that. He raised his eyebrows, smile didn't leave his lips. But as he closed the door Roger was standing up and walking towards him, and his brain began to slow down. Need to do something before Roger started to talk in his deep voice.

“Rafa…” Roger only managed a word out before Rafa hugged him tightly. Was a warm and long hug, and Roger's soft lips touched his neck as their bodies clasped together. Rafa shuddered instantly at the unexpected touch. When they parted Rafa saw Leo was waking Lenny up and then they were looking at them, with adorable, smiling eyes.

God. Blushing in front of two children, that would be the most awkward thing.

“Didn't know you were still here.” Roger breathed out, his eyes moist with emotion.

“Sí. Want to see you.” Rafa said with a shy smile, still holding him softly.

“Did Mirka - ”

“Yes, no, I mean she was so nice. She let me see you.”

Roger nodded, turned to look at the boys, and Rafa followed him and sat on the bed. Leo jumped into his arms and Lenny threw his little arms around Rafa's waist. He held them tight, smiling widely. “Hola, boys! You look great.”

“Dad was upset about you not texting, and I said you would come here!” Leo smiled excitedly, clutching him. “He didn't believe me at first!”

“That true?” Rafa touched his little face and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Their giggles melted his heart.

Roger smiled as well. He rubbed the boys' hair. “Hey, you win, ok? Now I'd like to be alone with Rafa for a while, go find mom.”

Rafa looked at Roger's tiny, tired smile, he felt emotional. “Hey, we play some other time, no?” He said to the boys. And they nodded yes, hugged him some more and jumped out of bed. “Good night, dad, uncle Rafa!”

They watched them leaving and closing the door. Roger smiled a little awkwardly, not looking at Rafa. “They um… kind of know. I don't know how they figured out. But they just know.”

“That's amazing.” Rafa took him in his arms and held him. Roger's fingers stroked Rafa's back, the heat of their bodies pressed close through the thin clothes. “Are you okay, Rogi?”

“Trying to be. Hm.”

Rafa carefully kissed his neck and mouthed it. “You better than anyone to me.”

He could feel Roger's shiver.

“Will always be the champion, no?” Rafa whispered, “All the audience will agree with me.”

“I just…” Roger sighed as Rafa released him, still reluctant to look into Rafa's eyes. “Wish I could take the chance.”

“Next time, for sure, no?” Rafa smiled. “I feel it.” He nudged Roger's face with his nose and kissed on the corner of his mouth. “Is this better?”

“You being here makes it so much better already.”

“Makes me feel better, too. Better than losing to you.” He joked, earning another smile from Roger. They both knew it was all right. The battle between them, it would always be all right in the end whatever the result might be.

He kissed Roger again, on the lips this time, sweetly and playfully, sucking on his bottom lip and pushed his lips open with his tongue. Roger moaned and pulled him closer, Rafa cupped his face with a hand and deepened the kiss.

“I don't like seeing you not happy.” He whispered after they broke the kiss, feeling his heart beating fast. “You look so wonderful with a smile.” He started planting small kisses along Roger's jaw, looking up at him with mild eyes, satisfied when Roger finally making eye contact with him.

“God, Rafa. I really thought you were gone.” Sighed Roger as he stroked Rafa's curls.

“I go nowhere.”

Roger's arms tightened around him. Their eyes locked, and Roger looked like he wanted to cry. But he didn't. Instead, he whispered a soft thank you against Rafa's lips.

“No problem. You are my hero, Rogelio!” Rafa wrapped his arms around Roger's neck, but was pulled down suddenly by Roger's hands and they fell onto the bed together.

“Rogi, Mirka said - ”

“Don't wanna hear.”

“Mmm!”

He was pulled into a deep kiss, unable to escape with Roger's powerful hands holding onto his waist. He could only kiss back, which he did earnestly, keeping the balance with one hand on the bed, and the other stroking Roger's face. He looked down and Roger looked up, looking so vulnerable under him, and Rafa would do anything to make him feel better.

He tried to find something sensible to say but his voice cracked, breathing heavily, his cock stiffened just by Roger looking at him.

“Rogelio! We better…”

“Want you.” Roger breathed against his lips, stroking his hair and pled. He rocked his hips and rubbed his erection against Rafa's, making the younger man gasp.

“But Mirka's outside! Your parents are here too! And… The kids, Rogelio!”

“They're fine!”

“But I - ”

Roger groaned in frustration. They sat up, both breathing short, staring at each other and finally smiling together. Roger sighed softly as he saw a familiar blush on his lover's face.

“I couldn't just… Mirka just said so many things making me feel so complicated.”

“Hm. But what did you tell her?”

“Said I only came here to comfort you.”

“Oh.” Roger leaned closer, snuggled up to Rafa's shoulder. “I want comfort.” He kissed Rafa again, slowly tracing his lips and licking them sweetly. Rafa panted. The touch sent shivers down his spine, his cock twitched in interest.

“Let's - go somewhere?” Rafa gasped, “We walk a little? I take you around, no?”

Roger groaned. “You're not serious.”

“I am! Very.”

“You're so stubborn.” Roger kissed him once more. “And unbelievable.”

“Come. I tell Mirka I take you out.” He sat straight up, looking determined.

As he opened the door the Swiss just leaned against it, watching him with a smile. Rafa looked back with a cute pout so he followed, and they found Mirka in the kitchen.

She turned around, and Rafa saw two boys there as well, seemed to be just asking their mom for more candy.

“Hi, guys.” Said Mirka.

The kids looked a bit tired, but excited to see them.

“Mirka, this is not a… very suitable place for - I mean, I really want to go and walk around with Roger, maybe that will be better, no? If you think it's all right.”

God, he was terrible at expressing.

He thought he heard Roger's low chuckle but that was not possible, no?

Mirka blinked and looked between them. “Um. Rafa,”

“Sí?”

“Listen, you both look very tired. And me, too. Just gonna take the kids to bed, and I suggest you sleep early as well.” She paused, smiling. Roger walked to her and pulled her into a hug. She patted gently on his back.

They were saying something in Swiss German that Rafa couldn't understand, so he looked at the boys and smiled. He felt silly.

Mirka said goodnight to her husband, and just like that, Roger went back to the bedroom.

Rafa's eyes widened.

“Rafa.” She stopped him. “Don't make it harder for yourself. Stay here if you want to.” She said, “You've put a smile on that face. I will be glad to see more happiness in the morning.”

That was plain even for him, he guessed. A part of him couldn't believe it. He wanted to say something more, but she just shook her head. “Good night.”

“Good night, Mirka.”

He crouched down and grinned at the boys, saying goodnight to them as well.

After that, he went to the bedroom with a thumping heart.

He opened the door and was pushed against it instantly. Roger pressed hard on him, kissing him, and he opened his mouth to invite Roger's tongue in. The warm and wet feeling rushed over his body. Trapped in the small room between Roger and the door. His cock was swollen, painfully hard. Roger had a hand on it and he was in heaven…

“Now you satisfied?” Roger wheezed between kisses. “We got permission.”

Rafa grinned, his head spinning, dizzy with feelings, mostly happiness, but Roger was making too much noise…

He seized Roger's arms, took control and pushed him till Roger's back hit the wall. He pressed hastily on him and held his face, “Shh! Rogi, we be quiet.”

Roger complied, but still moved his hips trying to get more friction.

Running his fingers through Roger's hair he was lost, his eyes darkened with lust. “How do you want me?” He whispered.

“Want you inside me, Rafa.” Roger whispered back, his words sent the blood rushing to Rafa's cock. “Can't wait. Please…” He took Rafa's hand and guided it to the bulge at his crotch, eyes closed in pleasure and panted when Rafa brushed his thumb against the wet patch.

Rafa cursed in Spanish as Roger melted against him, his knees buckled. They stumbled onto the bed, Roger under him, being firmly pinned down. They fell into an eager, open-mouthed kiss, ripping off each other's clothes.

He got the first sweet taste of Roger's skin at his bare chest and kissed hungrily, licked over a nipple and sucked on it fervently, had to pin Roger down harder as he arched up with a groan.

“Shhh! Rogi, love, no sound!”

Roger moaned louder when the word love rolled out of Rafa's mouth. Rafa grasped his lover's chin and caught him in a searing kiss, hoping to hush him. It seemed to work, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“You better no make that sound when I do next!” He whispered his command against Roger's lips and kissed down his chest, looked at the swollen erection and quickly held the shaft, his lips wrapped around the leaking head and sucked greedily. He had wanted to do this for so long, had imagined countless times in his mind and it was even better than his fancy. The taste of Roger drove him wild, his erection throbbed, had to stopped himself from grinding onto the sheets.

Roger threw his head back and whined, eagerly thrusting deeper into Rafa's mouth. His hand trembled, fingers tightened in Rafa's hair, urging him to take more.

Rafa pulled at Roger's other hand which clutched the sheets, looking up and meeting Roger's lust-filled watery eyes. He hoped Roger would understand and be more quiet, but as his tongue swiped over the slit, gasps escaped Roger's mouth.

“Fuck, baby, more,” He hissed, opening his eyes wide to watch as Rafa fisted at the base while sucking at the tip, bobbing his head shallowly and swirling his tongue. Rafa let Roger's cock pop out with a wet sound and lifted Roger's legs, leaning in to lick at his entrance without any warning. Roger made a noise in the back of his throat and Rafa hurriedly straightened up, Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Rafa's cock twitching in anticipation.

“You taste so good, Rogelio,” He flicked out his tongue against Roger's earlobe and then let his lips proceed along the shell, and his tongue explore its inner curve. “Prepare me, Raf,” The Swiss muttered, “I have lube, the first drawer.” He eyed the bedside drawer, and Rafa moved quickly to open it, taking out the bottle and smirked. It hadn't been opened yet. “When?” He asked.

“After we skyped.” Roger winked at him.

“Oh… Not now!” The last thing Rafa wanted to talk about was that awkward night. He teared the bottle of lube open and poured some in his palm, pushed Roger back down and probed around his entrance. Roger let out a stuttered breath when he felt a thick, slick finger slowly pushing inside, sliding in and out.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it's good, more,” Roger grinded down onto Rafa's lube-coated finger, making the Spaniard hiss. The warm, moist walls wrapped tightly around his finger. He added one more and crooked them, pounding repeatedly on the spot where Roger cried out hard. He had a hand over Roger's mouth and Roger whined into it, shamelessly arching into his lover. 

“Want you so bad,” Rafa slid his fingers out and wrapped them around Roger's neglected cock, making it harder and stir in his palm. He rubbed his hardness against the wet entrance and nibbled on Roger's earlobe. “Condom?” And Roger shook his head, “No, just you.”

Rafa kissed him again and squeezed the bottle to pour more lube on his cock, pushed Roger back onto the bed and knelt between his legs, lifted them and wrapped them around his waist. Roger purred approvingly, his chest heaving in excitement.

Rafa pressed his cock against the rim and watched himself disappear inside Roger's body. He panted at the grip of his lover's internal muscles perfectly surrounded him.

“Mm, so tight, my love…”

He pulled out a little and thrust deep in again, carefully, and Roger was sobbing his name, grasping his hand and breathing hard. He begged his lover in mumbling who was all the way inside now, keeping still for him to adapt to the feeling.

“Relax, love, por favor!”

Roger tried, and with Rafa's mouth nibbling on his neck he lost in the sensation of being filled up. He felt vulnerable, but safe under Rafa's hot breath and strong arms.

He whimpered when the head of Rafa's cock grazing his prostate, and a firm hand covered his mouth with force, concealing his cry. Tears filled his eyes as he started to quiver, and Rafa must had felt it and he was now speeding up the rhythm, the sound of their shallow breaths and their bodies meeting in ecstasy filled the room.

Rafa saw the tears in his lover's eyes. He felt everything Roger felt, the pain, the self-accusation, the love and gratitude, and yet he looked so beautiful that it made Rafa's heart clench.

“It's okay, Rogi, to show your vulnerability to me.” He murmured against Roger's lips, “Let me take care of everything.” And he kissed him hard, entwined their legs and thrust deeper, grazing his prostate with every stroke.

“Rafa, touch me!” Roger cried out in the waves of pleasure, his orgasm building up in his lower abdomen. Rafa gave him everything he needed, the eager strokes on his cock and the pounding on his sweet spot sent his over the edge. He came with a choked groan, his come warm and dripping on their stomachs. The sight pulled out a moan from Rafa, he grunted and mouthed his lover's neck, his elevated breath sounding loudly in Roger's ear.

His thrusts went rough and violent now, chasing his orgasm, leaning in to catch the groan before it spilled from Roger's mouth.

“Can I - Rogi,” He panted, “Can I come inside you?”

Roger nodded and let out a desperate moan when Rafa spilled inside him, filling him up with spurts of come. That seemed to drain all the strength from his body, he buried his face in the crook of Roger’s neck, whispering sweet words in his ear.

“I love you! Rogi…” He rolled over and lay on his back next to his lover, a huge smile spread over him. Roger let out a content little mewl, his eyes falling closed at the softly-murmured endearment.

“Love you more, you dolt.”

“Can I stay? I don't wanna go.”

“Hm? But there's Mirka, and my parents, and the kids…” Roger grinned widely, teasing him with fake tense tone.

“They're fine!” Rafa pinned him down, caught his hands in one grip and kissed him hard as punishment.

“But how do you explain it in the morning? I mean, to my parents. And the kids, also.”

“I here to comfort you, no?” Rafa found a comfortable position to snuggle up to his lover. “Your kids understand. Don't worry.”

As Roger chuckled, he brushed his fingers softly on Roger's hair, tracing gentle lines. “I mean it. Don't worry about anything. It's all gonna be good.”

Roger closed his eyes, his lips curved in a content smile. His skin was hot and extra sensitive, his heart beating with warmth.

“Good night, Raf. See you in the morning.” He said, tightened his arms around Rafa's waist.

“Sí, good night, Rogelio.” Rafa grinned happily and leaned in to whisper to his lips. “And see you in Cinci!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
